Harry Potter and the Girl Next Door
by Slave2TheMetal
Summary: After Harry comes home from his 5th year at Hogwarts, he finds that he has a new neighbor from america at Privet Drive. When he returns for his 6th year, he finds her on the train to school. how will the school react to harry's new love?
1. The Homecomming

Chapter 1: The Homecomming 

Harry slowly walked down the street dragging his trunk behind him while Uncle Vernon fumbled with his keys trying to find the one that goes to the house. Harry was still dreading going into the house, but he knew he had to. This last year was one of the worst at Hogwarts. Losing his step father had hit him very hard. All he did nowadays was sit and think. He'd taken a liking to reading a lot if the classic muggle books.

"OUCH!" Harry yelped. Without noticing, he had run straight into his uncle. Looking up, he saw that uncle had stopped trying to find his house key, and started talking to a young women who looked to be in her 20's at the most. She had a thin slightly frail face, puffy red hair, and big, gleaming eyes which looked very familiar. She was smiling, and as far as he was concerned, this was one of the prettiest women he had ever seen in his whole life. Uncle Vernon whipped around and tried to shuffle Harry past him but the women had not ignored his scream of pain.

"Vernon, who is this young man?" She asked eyeing him. Her smile widened as she looked him over. Her eyes crossed his forehead and they widened.

"This- er - this is nobody,boy get upstairs!" Uncle Vernon yelled sternly to him. Harry tried to walk behind him, but a highly manicured hand was placed on his chest, holding him back. He looked up and saw the women up close. She was prettier then he thought, and that was saying a lot.

" Now Vernon, don't be shy of your house guests. Howdy, I'm Merionle, and you are…?" she asked, pulling off her hand, and holding it out in front of him.

" I'm- er - Harry." Harry answered, sticking out his hand and shaking hers.

" Is this your other son Vernon?" Merionle asked. Harry's uncle's eyes right about popped out of this head, and Harry suppressed a fit of laughter as he tried to straighten up.

" No, um this is my wife's nephew, he came to live with us a while back. Not right in the head see, now he must be on his way, so Harry, get up stairs now!"

" Now, Now, Vernon, let him meet my daughter, she coming over here right now, Alice!" Merionle yelled. Harry turned and saw a girl walking towards them. She seemed to have taken from her mother, Harry thought, as she pulled her hair back into a pony tail and finished jogging over to her mother.

" Yea, mom?" she asked. Her voiced brought all other thoughts from Harry's mind. She looked over to him and smiled. " Howdy Mr. Dorsey, how is your day going?"

" Just fine Alice, but really, we must he off, young Harry here must get to his room…"

" Nonsense, you and your wife must come over later and bring Harry and Dudley. We'll have dinner at my place, and I won't take no for an answer." Merionle said. She looked back up at Harry and smiled. "Harry this is my daughter Alice, Alice this is Harry. He Mr. Dursleys nephew."

"Hello there," she said. Alice stuck out her hand and shook Harry's. Her hands were icy cold, like he was touching ice. It seemed they held each other hands from hours, but really it was only a few seconds.

" Well, if you insist, then me, Petunia, and Dudley shall be at your house, say 7:00?"

" That time is perfect, but you don't want to forget poor ol' Harry now, would ya?" Merionle said. Uncle Vernon face became more purple then usual. He shot a look at Harry that could kill.

"Well, thank you. Harry, please thank Merionle for the invite,"

" Thank you Ms.- er…?"

" Tonks, Merionle Tonks."


	2. The Dinner

Chapter 2: The Dinner 

" Tonks, Merionle Tonks,". At Ms. Tonks answer, Harry coked on the air he was breathing. Uncle Vernon looked at him with the up most venom in his eyes.

" My sister's name is Nymphadora," Ms. Tonks said. Harry cocked his head at her and he could have sworn he saw her wink at him.

" Well, uh, that's a nice fact to know, but really, we should be on your way. It was nice seeing you again Alice,"

" Nice see ya too Mr. Dursley, and nice meetin' ya Harry," Alice, once again, looked right at Harry. Her eyes beamed and he felt weak in the knees.

" See you two at 7:00," Ms. Tonks said as she pulled Alice out of Harry's site and into the house next door. Harry stared blankly into the house with no thought on his mind. After a few minutes, he realized he was still outside, but now he was alone. Harry grabbed his trunk and walked to the door, luckily, Uncle Vernon left the door unlocked. Harry marched into the house and walked into the kitchen where she found his aunt sitting at the table looking unusually pale. She looked up at Harry when he walked into the room. Her eyes were droopy and she had quite a few wrinkles. They stood in silence for a while until Dudley came waddling into the room looking for something to eat. A few seconds later, Uncle Vernon came storming in, muttering to himself. After he paced around the room for a while he turned to his wife.

" What are we supposed to do. The Tonk's aren't the type of people we associate with. And we are diffidently not bring him," he said as if he was talking to himself.

" Why not, they invited me!" these words seemed to jump out of Harry's mouth without him noticing. He never really was interested in going to dinner parties, but this was different. Were they really related Tonks? And if they were, what are they doing on Privet Drive? All these thought squirmed thought Harry's mind, and without noticing, Uncle Vernon walked casually over to him and stared right at him. Soon, though, Harry noticed his Uncles eyes following him every breath. Harry turned at stared straight back at him.

" Fine, you want to go, fine. But don't come crying to me when you find out this lot is a waste of your time. Be dressed and ready by 6:45 in your Sunday best, NOW GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!" Harry ran out of kitchen, grabbed his trunk, and hurried straight to him room. It was quite the same. The walls were still bare and there was only a small bed and a wardrobe. Harry flopped down onto his bed and began to think again. What was with this girl and why did she interest him so much? Her accent told him that she wasn't from around here, but where did she come from? All these, and much more were swimming in his mind and it took him at least 10 minutes to figure out that Hedwig was outside his bedroom window, tapping on the glass with her beak. He quickly got up and opened the window for her. She flew inside and settled herself on the top of Harry's wardrobe. He flopped back down onto his bed and began thinking again.

At 6:45 sharp, Harry was dressed in the best clothes he had, which wasn't saying much, since he was wearing one of Dudley's old button up shirts and a old pair of kaki pants. He checked and rechecked his reflection in the mirror over and over again. He wasn't quite sure why he wanted to make such a good impression, but he did. The butterflies in his stomach reminded him of him and Cho's date to Hogmead. Harry soon heard Uncle Vernon yelling at him from downstairs. Harry checked himself one more time, then hurried down the stairs to meet his uncle. When he reached the bottom, his aunt was standing there fixing Dudley's tie. He was wearing what looked like a giant penguin suit, and she was wearing a dark red Chinese dress. Uncle Vernon walked into the room wearing an identical suit to Dudley's. He turned and stared at Harry with the up most disgust.

" It will have to do. Petunia, do you have the dessert we made for the Tonk's?" Uncle Vernon said. He seemed to be really, like he had no desire to go where he was going. Harry's aunt held up a large glass bowl full of pudding with a nod. " Alright then, lets go."

Harry marched out of the house with his aunt, uncle, and cousin and treaded across the lawn to the house next door. Uncle Vernon Was just about to ring the doorbell when the door open. Ms. Tonks opened the door. Harry's jaw dropped when she saw what she was wearing. Her puffy red hair was pulled back in a messy bun, and she was wearing a neon pink cat suit that fit to every form of her body. Harry suddenly heard wheezing and turned around to find is cousin clenching his chest like someone just shocked him.

" Well don't just stand there, come on in!" she announced. She ushered them in with Dudley going in last. He had seemed to be glued to his spot outside, and only moved when Merionle pushed him inside from the back. Harry walked into what seemed to be the most unusual place he'd ever been, including Nocturnal Ally. The wall were covered in a lime green paint, and were covered in the most abstract painting he'd ever seen. In one he could have sworn he saw a naked lady dancing in the moonlight. He walked past this room and into another one where he found Alice drawing circles in the table cloth. His stomach did another flip where he saw what she was wearing. Her long burgundy hair had been braided into two parts and she was dressed in a sort of jumper. She looked as if she was a little girl all grown up. Alice looked up when he entered the room. She smiled and got up from her chair.

" Howdy Harry, nice to see ya again. Would you like something to drink?" it was true, he was thirsty, but he declined the drink offer and just continued to stare at her. She was the most beautiful thing Harry had ever seen. Alice smiled again and his stomach felt as if it was one big balloon. " Then take a seat."

Harry sat down at the table she was at and she sat straight across from her.

" uh… nice place you have" was the only thing he could think of to say. Afterwards, he felt very stupid, but yet again she smiled.

" Thank you, I decorated it. The paintings are mine. I'm an artist,"

"Are you really?" Harry asked, and yet again, he felt stupid. 'Of coarse she is, she just said she was', but she only chuckled.

" Yes, I am. I made some pretty good money where I used to live selling some of the work I did,"

" Where did you used to live?"

" I was born and raised in Texas, although I'm not much for patriotism. So I wasn't very popular back there. But enough about me, tell me about yourself, Harry Potter," Harry could not remember telling her his last name but it didn't matter at the time.

" Um, there's nothing really to say about me,"

" Come on, there's gotta be something'. I know, what school do you go to?"

" Uh… St. Brutus's School for Criminally Incurable Boys…" Harry answered, blushing. He had really wanted to tell her he went to Hogwarts, but he was still not sure weather she was related to Tonks or not. Anticipating a horror stricken face, he was surprised to see a even bigger smile then he had seen on her face before.

" Ohhh, a bad boy huh? Well that changes everything, I love bad boys…" she said as she winked at him. He smiled right at the same time as she did. They stared at each other for what seemed to be hours, but in 2 minutes time he heard Ms. Tonks yelling that dinner was ready.

It was the most unusually meal he had ever had. He had never even heard of half the stuff they were eating, but it was all really good. Half way though the meal, Ms. Tonks leaned over to reach the salt, giving Dudley a full frontal view, making him fall off his chair. For dessert, they had Aunt Petunia's pudding, which Ms. Tonks seemed to enjoy a lot.

" This is so good Petunia, may I have this recipe?" While Harry's aunt and Ms. Tonks were talking, Harry excused himself and headed for the bathroom, but turned to go outback when he was out of eyesight range. He found a large, Zen like garden with a sand pit and, for some reason, a swing set. Harry walked over t the swing, sat down and began to think. ' This girl is very intriguing. I've only just met her, but its like we've spent forever together.' With all this thinking, Harry didn't notice the back door open and a young girl walk over to him until she sat down and tapped him on the shoulder. Harry jumped in surprise but only found Alice in the swing next to him. They sat in silence for a few minutes until she spoke quietly.

" Harry, I find you very interesting. Is it wrong to think that only after a few hours of knowing you, I think I like you?" Harry smiled and looked at her. At least he wasn't along in his feelings, he thought ad she shook his head. " Good, then you won't mind if I do this…" and without warning, she leaned over and kissed Harry softly of the lips. She slowly pulled back but Harry didn't want her to. He looked at her and smiled like he hadn't smiled in months. She looked at him back with her eyes boring deep into his. Harry reached over and grabbed her hand and they sat in darkness, hold each others hand. Silence took over the surroundings so the only thing you could hear was the breathing from the both of them. Harry looked at her and found that she was looking back at him. He closed in and they kissed again, this time deeper. He made to move away, but she pulled him back and they continued kissing for quite a while. When they finally broke for air, it was just in time.

" Harry, dear, its time for you to go, your cousin has seemed to fainted," Ms. Tonks said. She left quickly though, as if she knew it was the wrong time to walk out there. Alice and Harry looked at each other with a deep longing. Harry knew he had to go, but he had no desire to. Before Harry could act, Alice leaned over and they kissed, this time, it seemed to be even more deeper then the last. Harry ran his hands through her hair and she put hers on his back. Harry wanted this to last forever, but he knew it wouldn't. She pulled away and whispered in his ear. Harry looked up and smiled. He got up from his chair and walked through the side yard door. As soon as he was out of the yard, he ran his hands over his lips, he ad never felt so aroused. And lucky him, he had a new plan to meet Alice in a few hours time. Harry ran what Alice said to him over and over again. _Meet me at the park down the street at 1:00..._ Harry, for once in his life, was happy he had such bad insomnia.


	3. Summer Days

Chapter 3: Summer Days 

Harry sat in his bed waiting for 1:00 to run around. All he could do was stare up at the ceiling until the time came. He thought abut writing to Ron to tell him what happened, but he decided against it. His thought still ran rampage in his head. Who was this girl? He was so confused. Time seemed to pass more slowly then ever. Finally 1:00 rolled around. Harry took his bed sheet out his window and climbed out. He started to walk down the street and soon enough, he was standing in the middle of the park. He looked at his watch. '1:13, where is she?' and just as his thought had started,it was pushed out his mind by a body running straight into him and knocking him on his back. The first blow had knocked the wind out of him, but he soon forgot about that as he felt a pair of soft lips on his. He looked up and saw Alice's eyes looking into his. He hadn't noticed how beautiful her eyes were before. They were a very deep shade of blue, almost so, that they looked black. Again, his thoughts were replaced by lips being pushed against his. He had just now realized that Alice was strattling him. They continued to kiss on the grass until he noticed that the grass was wet, and his pants were now too. Like she had read his mind, Alice climbed off him and stood up. Her hair, which looked good everything he had seen her before, was now askew and ruffled. Harry propped himself up on his elbows and looked at her. She had changed clothes, he thought, as he looked at what she was wearing, a low cut tank top, and a plaid mini skirt. Harry couldn't help but feel excited at this. 'Wow she really is gorgeous'

" Come with me," she said. Alice grabbed his hand and helped him up. She started to run and Harry had to chase after her. She sped up and turned to look at Harry. "Come on, you're not gunna let a girl beat you, are you?"

Harry sped up too. They were neck in neck until Alice sped up so fast that Harry, always being kind of faster since he was so scrawny, was left in the dust. When he finally caught up with her, she had sit herself on one of the steps to the playground.

" What took ya so long?" she asked with a playful smile. She reached out and pulled in Harry by the hand. He took his spot next to Alice with a grin.

" I didn't know you could run so fast,"

" You don't know much about me at all, Harry," this response took the smile right off Harry's face. He had forgotten that only 8 hours ago had he met Alice. It seemed like forever ago now. " but not to worry, I wish to get to know you better, would you like to get to know me?"

" Very much so," Harry beamed. Alice again pushed him over and they kissed again. This time, Harry was ready. He kissed her back with such passion that she gasped inside his mouth. They parted and he smiled at her.

" Wow, you're a good kisser,"

" Thanks, so are you," 'Much better then Cho' he thought. Alice looked at the stars. She began to drift into her own world. Harry was wondering what she was thinking about when she said something.

" Lets go into town tomorrow. Let's go to London,"

" How?" Harry asked.

" I have a car. We'll drive" Harry thought this was a wonderful idea. He'd not only would he out of the house, but he'd be with Alice.

" OK,"

" Meet me here tomorrow at 8:00 a.m., and now I must depart for the it is almost 3 o'clock," Harry was surprised by this. He hadn't even realized they had been out here for 2 hours. Harry looked down at his wrist but then remembered he had no watch. When he looked back up, Alice had already turned around and was walking away.

Harry tried to walk toward her, but it was like he was glued to the spot. From ahead he heard her voice.

" Until tomorrow, _Harry Potter_,"

The next few weeks were some of the best in Harry's life. Every couple of days, Alice would drive them to London. It was the most fun Harry had had in a long tome. He felt at peace with her. Before long, it was Harry's birthday. Everyday before then, at 8:00, Harry and Alice met each other in the park. On the day of Harry's birthday, she wasn't there. Harry thought she was just running late, so he waited…and waited…and waited, but she never showed. At about 1:00, Harry got tired of waiting and went home.

' Just my luck, the one birthday I thought would be wonderful and she didn't show. Maybe she forgot,' all these thoughts were running through his head as he walked home. As he passed Alice's house, he looked to she if her was home. She wasn't. No lights, no cars, nothing. Harry shuffled into his house and ran straight into his uncle. He looked up and saw a fear filled face, the same one in fact, his uncle and aunt got when ever something "magic" was brought inside his house.

" Owls…in this house…get them out," he whispered as he shoved Harry up the stairs. He hurried up to his bedroom to find 4 different owls sitting on his bed. Hedwig looked extremely offended as Harry bustled around getting water and food for all the owls. As he took each card and package off the owls, he realized they didn't fly away. Obviously they were told not to leave without replies. He read each letter, one from Ron, one from Hermione, one from Hagrid, and one from Lupin. Each letter asked how he was doing and how and why he hadn't written as often as he used to. Each letter also came with a present for his birthday. Ron sent him a Cuddly Cannons poster with a wonderful looking rum cake from his mom and 5 pairs of extendable ears from Fred and George, Hermione sent him a large box of sugar-free chocolate, Hagrid sent him a large tin of rock cakes, and Lupin sent him a book called Defense Against the Dark Arts: Becoming a Auror. Usually, Harry would be extremely happy to get such good presents, but today he was far from happy. He really wanted to see Alice, today especially, but he guessed it was early impossible to now since it was nearly dark outside. He had spent 7 hours sitting, reading letters, and thinking. He had missed dinner, and had no way to get food from downstairs now, so he began on the munch on the rum cake he had gotten from Ron's mom. After a while, he started writing replies back to everyone. He wrote back to them that he was fine, and surviving the summer with the Dursleys. He thanked them for their presents, and told them he would write more often. At 10:00, he tied his letters to the owls, and shooed them out the window. Harry fed Hedwig and turned off the light to his room. He laid in his bed, with his mind blank. He could only think of Alice and how she forgot about him. Had he even told her it was his birthday? He couldn't remember. With all this thoughts running wild, he soon fell into a light sleep. Alice glided thought his dreams. He dreamt she was sitting in the park with him. They were laughing at a joke he had just told when Draco walked up and pulled Alice into his arms. Harry watched them kiss, and vomited on the lawn. Draco and Alice began to laugh and Draco was stomping on the ground. So loud, the stomping wouldn't stop. Soon it turned into a tapping sound and Harry opened his eyes to find himself staring at a face in the window, a girl's face, Alice's face. Harry quickly jumped from bed and opened his window. Alice hopped inside and jumped into Harry's arms, knocking him onto his bed. She kissed his lips, then down his neck. Soon, Harry found himself in a slow moan, but stopped abruptly when he remembered that he was mad at her. He pushed Alice off him and sat up. She looked surprised but followed in suit.

" Where were you today?" Harry asked in a sharp tone. Alice began to chuckle. She began to reach inside her pocket and pull out something.

" I'm surprised you didn't realize it. I was getting you your birthday present. Here," she said, holding out a small box. Harry opened to find a necklace. He picked it up and looked at it closer. He say that it had some sort for symbol on it. " It's the Gaelic symbol for Love, I have the other one. I know it seems really soon, but I think I love you Harry…" but she began to trail off. Harry was caught very off guard. He was very mad at Alice 2 minutes ago, but now, he wanted to wrap her in his and hold her forever.

" I love you too, Alice," He responded. Alice leaned over and locked the necklace on Harry's neck. She looked up and smiled at him. Harry had never been in love before, but he liked it. Slowly, he took Alice's hand in his and pulled her onto his lap. She began to kiss him again, but this time it was different. This time, she didn't stop after awhile. She kept on kissing Harry, but she was slowly making her way down his neck. He again, started a small moan. It slowly grew louder as they drew closer into each other. Alice lifted her mouth over to Harry's ear.

" I wanna be with you, Harry," she whispered. He looked into her eyes and saw suck love and lust for him. He knew what she wanted, and he wanted it too. Slowly, he drew her back into his arms and this time, didn't let go.

The remaining day of the summer sped by very fast. Everyday was like a dream come true for Harry. He was never so happy in his life. He really felt like a man. But soon the summer days would end, and he and Alice would have to part. On the last day they were together, they said their goodbyes and kissed for the very last time. He didn't want to leave her, but he knew he had to.

" Remember Harry, we will always be together. Remember the necklace I gave you," Harry hadn't forgotin about it. He hadn't taken it off since she gave it to him. Finally, they went their seprate directions. Harry hope he would see her soon, but doubted it. The next day he climbed into the backseat of his uncle's car, and they sped off to the train station.

Author's note:

In case you are wondering, I set it up so Ron's mom picked up Harry's school stuff and is meeting him at the station with all of it. Thank you for reading and please review.


	4. Train Ride

Chapter 4: Train Ride

(WARNING- Even though I rated this M, I'm just letting you readers and ahead is a graphic screen)

Harry shuffled his feet behind Uncle Vernon as they made their way into the train station and towards platform 9 and ¾. He held his head down and started at his feet. He didn't want to leave. He wanted to be back with Alice. She made him happy. He couldn't stop thinking about her, even when he was attacked my Mrs. Weasley with hugs. He looked up and saw the relief in her eyes. He smiled and hugged her back.

"Oh Harry dear, how was your summer. Not to bad I hope," she said, glaring at his uncle. Uncle Vernon shifted his feet and grunted a goodbye to Harry and ran away from the group. With one last hug from Harry, Mrs. Weasley let go and hurried over to Ginny. Harry turned and met the eyes of his two best friends.

" Oh Harry," Hermione said, flinging herself around Harry's shoulders. Harry stumbled as all of Hermione's weight fell on him. He could hear Ron's snorting as he laughed at Harry's fall. When she finally let go, she wiped her eyes and shuffled away. Ron walked up to Harry and gave him a hard slap on the back.

" Hello, mate how's life?" He asked. Harry looked up at Ron, noticing that, again, he had grown. This put him at half a head taller then Harry.

" Fine as it could be," he answered with a smile.

" Oh, and by the way, my mom got your books for you," Ron said, handing Harry a large plastic bag. Harry shoved it into a backpack he was carrying. As Harry turned around, he heard a laugh coming from behind Hermione. He leaned to one side, and viewed one of the most confusing things he had ever seen. Ginny was wrapped in a tall, lanky boy. As he looked harder, he realized that the boy was Neville. Ron saw Harry looking at the couple and sighed.

" He asked her out over the summer. She had already broken up with Shamus, so she started dating him. They've been inseparable ever since," Harry chuckled as he watched Ron flinch as Neville kissed Ginny on the cheek.

" Move, move, your going to miss your train," Mrs. Weasley latterly shoved the three of the through the gate and on to the train. She waved goodbye as she started to tear up, but she was soon out of site.

" Where's Ginny?" Ron asked as he franticly looked around.

" I saw her and Neville get a spot of their own," Hermione answered. Ron swelled up and started to run out, but was caught by both Harry and Hermione.

" Give them their they space, she doesn't need her big brother crowding her," Hermione said as she pulled him into the seat next to her. They sat in silence for a while until Hermione broke out In a comment.

"SO Harry, were did u get the hickey on your neck?" Harry, fell off his seat in surprise. Ron on the other hand, shot a look of intrigue at Harry. He stood up and walked over to him, and pulled his collar down.

" Holy shit, you do have one. Where did u get that?" He asked as he lifted Harry back to his seat. Harry sat, shifting in his seat, trying to figure out what to say.

" I…um…" was all he could get out. After 3 minutes of waiting, Hermione got up and sat next to Harry.

" Harry, are you embarrassed or scared," He was quite neither. Final, he decided he could tell the 2 of them about Alice.

" Her name was Alice, and she moved into the house next door. She's the most amazing girl I have ever met. She's beautiful, smart, and I love her…" and that was more then he had meant to say. Ron and Hermione looked at Harry, shocked at his last statement. They sat in silence until Harry said " Let me tell you the whole story"

They all sat there as Harry began to tell his tale of his encounters with Alice, but leaving out the more "intimate" parts. After he was finished, he looked over at Ron and Hermione who were awestruck.

" Wow, mate, she sounds amazing," Ron said.

" She really is, I only wish she wasn't a muggle…" but before Harry could finish his statement, the compartment door opened.

" Excuse me, but do ya'll think you have room for one more…" the girl stopped mid sentence and looked over at Harry. They stood staring into each other eyes. " Harry?"

"Alice? What…what are you doing here?" He asked.

" I'm starting school here, what are you doing here?"

" I go to school here," They stood again, just staring until Harry jumped up and swung his arms around Alice. He pressed his lips against hers. Alice dropped her bags and held Harry back. They stood there for a while, just embracing each other. Ron and Hermione thought it best to leave the 2 of them alone, so they brushed by them and headed out to look for Ginny. After a few minutes, they separated and sat down.

" Harry, why did you lie to me about your school?" Alice asked.

" Why did you lie about yours?"

" I guess were even, then?"

" I guess so…" but his words were caught in his mouth as Alice lunged at him. She straddled his legs on the small bench they sat on. She grabbed him by the wrists, and pushed them back behind his head. Slowly they began to kiss. She lead a trail of random kisses down to his neck. Harry broke one hand free and lifted up her face. He began to kiss her again, but this time more intensely. They only broke for air once, so Alice could get up, draw the curtains on the window, and lock the door. The only light left was that of the blinking lamp above.

Slowing, Alice drew Harry back to their spot. She once again straddled his hips, but his time, her hands were at his pant line. She began to undo his pants as Harry slid his hands up her shirt. By the time Harry had her bra off, his pants were down and he was left in his boxers. Alice lifted Harry's shirt off, as he lifted off hers. Harry began to feel excited. Alice broke away from their kiss and smiled. She hiked up her skirt and took off her panties. She began to take Harry's boxers off, when Harry realized this was going to slow for him. He help her take them off, then flipped Alice so he was on top. In one swift move, he was inside her, trusting with all his might. Alice screamed as softy as she could, so that no one would hear, but this only excited Harry more. He began speeding up, and soon, Alice was rolling her hips along with Harry's. They both reached their climax's at the same time. Harry supported himself by placing his hands on the walls. HE was breathing heavily. He looked over at Alice to find her smiling. She placed a quick kiss on his lips before getting up and beginning to put her clothes back on. Harry followed in suit and in a few moments, the compartment looks back to normal, Alice unlocked the door and opened the curtains just in time for Mr. Draco Malfoy to come strolling in. Alice was knocked down to the seat as he came waltzing in.

" Potter, how wonderful to see you again," he said with a snarl. " and who might this be? Hello, my name is Draco Malfoy. And if I do say so myself, you are the most elegant girl I have ever seen. To Pretty to be with this Potter fellow. Why don't you come to my compartment with me. We'll have a chat and get to know each other better,"

" Oh, so your Malfoy," Alice said walking up to him.

" Has my fame preceded me?"

" Oh, very much so," Alice said. She walked up so close that their faces were almost touching. Malfoy's face soon went from a smile to a horrified yelp. Harry looked down and saw it was because Alice had stepped on his foot. " I have no interest in Euro Track like you. I'm sure there are some nice whores who would be happy to sleep with you. Now if you will excuse me, I'm enjoying sometime with my boyfriend, so please leave us alone." and with that, Alice shoved Malfoy out of their compartment. Malfoy hobbled away just as Ron and Hermione came back.

" What was his problem?" Ron asked.

" No problem, HI, my name is Alice, you must be Ron and Hermione," She said, shaking both their hands.

" I see, you're the girl who gave Harry that hickey," Ron said with a smirk. Hermione smacked him, but Alice smiled.

" Yes, actually I did, got a problem with it, Hun?" She said as she walked over and sat next to Harry.

" So, your related to Tonks?" Hermione asked

" Yes, she's my aunt," Alice answered. A voice sounded over the intercom. '15 minutes till Hogwarts'

" Well, I guess you 2 should get changed," Hermione said. Ron and Her had already gotten dressed.

" Yea, probably, just give us a second. Why don't we meet you outside, we'll get dressed," Harry said. Ron and Hermione looked confused at first, but soon got the hint. They laughed and left Harry and Alice to themselves.

" Now, where were we," Alice said, as she grabbed Harry and threw him down again, closing the door with her foot. 


	5. Welcome Back

Chapter 5: Welcome Back

" Where is Merlin's name are they!" Ron exclaimed as he tapped his foot. Him and Hermione stood leaning on one of the last carriage's left.

" They'll be here soon," Hermione said. " They had to dress and er…finish what they were doing…don't worry, their probably on there way right…THERE THEY ARE! OVER HERE YOU GUYS!" Ron shoved his eyes in the direction that Hermione was point. Harry and Alice came running at them, still in the process of putting in their robes. Ron sighed and climbed into the carriage, soon followed by Hermione and a very out of breath Harry and Alice.

" Took you both long enough," Ron said in an aggravated voice. Hermione smacked him in the arm and looked over at Alice with a smile.

" So, Alice, tell me more about yourself,"

" Well, I'm from Texas, my mom and I moved here to be with my aunt, Nymphadora, after she called in tears one night. We couldn't really understand her, but she asked us to come here, and I got kicked out of my other school so…"

" You got kicked out of your other school! How?" Ron asked. Hermione smacked him again, but Alice laughed.

" Its not a big deal, I blew up my potions lab and so they didn't want me there anymore, so I needed a new school and this gave us an excuse,"

" But there's something I have to know," Harry said, catching everyone's attention. " Why did you move into a muggle neighborhood?"

" Well, my mother wanted to keep a low profile, so we decided to move into a place where no magical folk would be,"

" Makes since," Hermione said. "So have you seen your aunt yet?"

" Well, no, but that's actually why I'm going here, to this school, because she's meeting me in the castle,"

" Well, that won't be much longer, were here!" said Hermione. The carriage stopped very abruptly and the door popped open. Ron hopped out of the cart and held his hand out for Hermione. With great surprise, she took it and stepped out of the door. Harry hopped out next, but instead of holding out his hand, he took Alice by the hips and lifted her out of the carriage. She giggled and hugged him. He let her down and kissed her forehead. She smiled up at him and looked into his eyes. After a few minutes, Harry heard a familiar high pitched voice talking to a stern female voice. Harry turned around to see Ms. McGonagall talking to Tonks. Harry turned and smiled at Alice, as he moved to the left so she could she her aunt. Alice stopped smiling and let go of Harry. She moved a few feet forward.

" Auntie Tonks…" Alice whispered. Tonks stopped mid sentence and looked over at her niece. She smiled and Alice came running over to her aunt. Tonks jumped and pulled Alice into a large embrace. Alice began to laugh as tears ran from her eyes. Tonks let go Alice and put her at arms length.

" Dear lord, look at you, you've grown so much in the last 2 years…wow. I can't believe it…" Alice beamed at her aunt.

" Auntie Tonks, it feels like forever. How are you?" Alice asked.

" Oh, fine…fine," She said in a distant voice. " I see you've already met Harry, Hermione, and Ron! Come over here you three!" Ron and Hermione shuffled over with Harry.

" How are you three?" Tonks asked. Ron and Hermione shook their heads and mumbled the words 'fine', but Harry looked down at his feet. Seeing Tonks just reminded him of Sirius. He hadn't thought of his godfather in over 3 weeks. He suddenly felt a singe of guilt run through his body. He all of a sudden felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked over and saw Alice looking at him with care in her eyes. Awkward silence was interrupted by Ms. McGonagall cough.

" Well, you four better get inside, Alice, you will be called up to be sorted after the first years," McGonagall said as she shooed the four of them inside. Harry, Alice, Ron, and Hermione followed the crowd inside the Great Hall. Harry felt a hand slid into his and knew that Alice was near. He walked through the doors and felt all eyes on him, but he didn't care. He walked over to the Gryffindor table to meet up with the rest of his friends. He took a seat with Alice next to Ron and Hermione. Ginny and Neville were in front of them, Ginny leaning her head on his shoulder. Ginny and Neville didn't notice Harry and Alice sitting down. Harry slipped his arm over Alice's shoulders. Alice looked up and smiled, but all soon quieted down as Dumbledore stood up.

" I'm glad to see so many familiar face, and even gladder to see so many new faces. Now before we can dig in to our meals, we must sort our new first years, Professor…?" He said as he looked over to McGonagall walked into the Great Hall, followed by a large line of scared looking first years. She walked over to the semi stage and pulled out a 3-legged stool and a tattered old wizards hat. After a few seconds, the hat tore open and sprouted into song. Harry was not listening to the song, he was looking at Alice. Her eyes were fixed onto the hat in awe. Her eyes were big and she looked like she has just been stabbed. When the song finished, she blinked and looked at Harry with sad eyes. Alice mouthed something but he couldn't understand it, then all of a sudden, Alice fell forward and hit the table with a soft thud. At first, Harry thought she was kidding, but after a while, when she didn't move, he began to worry. Harry lifted Alice's head off the table, but she was lifted out of his hands. Her head was thrower back and she let out a loud blood cuddling scream. Her eyes flared open and they glowed red. McGonagall stopped mid-action in putting the hat on a little blonde haired boy. Alice's screamed turned into a soft, deep mumble.

" The day will come when all of you will know his true power, he will come to get you ALL!" Alice said. After her breakout, she fell back and hit the ground. In less then a second, Professor McGonagall was at her side.

" Harry, pick Alice up and follow me," she said and swiftly walked towards the door. Harry bent down and picked Alice up and followed McGonagall.

5 hours later, Harry sat in the Hospital wing next to Alice's bed. Terrible thoughts ran though his head. What was going on? Why did Alice say all that? Was that really Alice? Professor McGonagall had been no help. He had to leave while Professor Dumbledore, Snape, and herself examined Alice with Madame Pomfrey. He was allowed back in a few hours later, but no one would answer his questions. He sat next to her with his head on Alice's arm. What happened…" He felt a stir under his head and looked up, Alice was slowly opening her eyes. She shifted in her bed and looked over at Harry.

" Harry, wha…what happened?" She asked. Harry jumped up and threw his arms around Alice. She hugged him back and after a few minutes pushed him away. " Harry, what happened…"

" Their…their not sure, you had an incident during dinner. Their not sure why, you…you started saying weird things, "

" Well, this was a great invitation to my new school," Alice said with a smile. Harry looked at her, and kissed her forehead. 


	6. School Days

Chapter 6- School Days

The next day, Alice was out of the hospital wing at 8 am. Harry was waiting outside waiting for her. They walked down to the great hall, hand in hand. Even though not many people were in there, many whispers arose as they walked over to the table. After about 15 minutes of small talk between, Ron and Hermione walked over and sat next to them.

" Morning ya'll!" exclaimed Alice as they sat down. Ron and Hermione looked at each other and then leaned into the table.

" Alice, er… what exactly happened to you last night?" Hermione asked with a puzzled look on her face.

" Oh…that, well, I'm not entirely sure…" She answered. Harry hadn't brought up the subject again since last night, but he was become more and more curious every second.

" You see, I don't remember freaking out like everyone says, THAT RIGHT I CAN HEAR YOU!" Alice yelled, making a couple of 4th years shut up and run away. " What assholes…"

" Alice, focus!" Hermione said in a haughty voice.

" Right! Well, um, while I was watching the sorting hat sing, I sorta went into this trance, see, and all I really remember was all these voice's screaming in my head. Oh the most horrid things. It was like I was listening to all these peoples memories. It didn't make any since…but then it stopped and it all went blank. And then I woke up in a bed," While Alice was talking, Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked at her with gleaming eyes. After she had finished, they all looked up at each other.

" Alice, his this ever happened before?" Harry asked.

" Heavens no, never," Alice answered as she turned around to look at something. In the time Alice had told her story, the Great Hall had filled up immensely. Harry looked up to see Professor Snape glaring down at them.

" Ms. Tonks…" Snape said in a slick, sneering voice. " The head master would like to see you in his office. If you will follow me then…" He said as he started to turn. Alice made to get up, but Harry's hand was holding her and not letting go. He's trust had never wavered, and he did not trust him walking Alice to Dumbledore's office.

" Mr. Potter, if you will go of Alice, she is late for her appointment," Snape said, as his hand reached out and pried Harry's hand off Alice's arm. Alice turned and looked at Harry mouthing the words 'I'll be fine'. He let go of her and she stood up, straitening her shirt.

" I see you have met your perfect match, Mr. Potter, someone who loves fame just as much as you do," He said, and with a flip of hits robes, he was off, walking extremely fast, even for Alice to catch up. Snape was out of sight just in time for Ron's fingers to slip into an obscene gesture.

" What an ass…"

" Mr. Weasley, I will not have such gestures here at this school!" came a screeching voice from behind him. Ron turned around and came face to face with Professor McGonagall. She threw a sheet of paper containing his classes on it and continued down the table.

" She always comes over at the worst time. Anyways what classes do I got…err, all normal, what about you two?"

" Well, I think I got the same classes as you," Harry said looking up and down his paper.

" I have a lot more then you two…oh well this all looks in place," Hermione mumbled. Well, my class starts soon, see yea later guys."

" Well, we have a free period, you want to go to the common room, you look half dead," Ron garbled with a piece of toast in his mouth. Harry yawned and nodded at Ron. He hadn't gotten much sleep the last night. All he did was stay up and watch Alice, making sure she didn't freak out again. He dosed off for about 15 minutes but was woken up by a Alice gasping for air in her sleep. Ron and Harry walked up to the common room in silence. Not only was Harry in deep thought, it seemed like Ron was two. Harry looked up and saw that they were already in front of the portrait of the fat lady.

" Grapefruit," Ron whispered. The portrait swung open and they stepped inside. There weren't many people inside, except for Neville and Dean, who were in deep conversation and Lavender Brown who was writing something down. No one looked up as they found their spots next to the fire.

" So Ron, how did you sleep last night?" Harry said looking over to Ron. Ron's eyes were fixed on the crackling flames that still ran, even though the daytime. His eyes told Harry everything was wrong with him. " Ron, why are you so quite?"

Ron took his eyes off the fire and looked back at Harry. His eyes were glossy and he looked like he was on the verge of tears.

" Ron?"

" Harry…I think I'm in love with someone…" Ron admitted turning his head away from Harry's. Harry's eyes widen as he took in what Ron had just told him. 'Ron's in love…who could he love…?' he thought.

" Who…who is it?" Harry asked. His mind raced with different faces.

" You know her quite well actually. She's smart, witty, amazingly beautiful…I can't imagine life without her," Harry sat and thought about all the quality's Ron had just given him. 'I know her very well…smart…witty…' then it hit him.

" Hermione…?" Harry asked. Ron threw his hands in his face. Harry took that as a yes. "How long have you known?"

" Not long, 2 weeks, maybe. She came over to stay for a while, while her parents went on a second honeymoon or something, and she was staying in Ginny's room, but one night, she came into my room because Ginny was asleep and she wanted to talk to someone. We laid in my bed and asked each other random questions all night. I found out more about her then I've ever known. And then, while she was telling me about a story of when she was 5 and right in the middle of it, she fell asleep. I looked over at her and watched her eyes flutter as she slept. I'd never see anyone so pretty in my whole life. I could feel her breath on my face and I realized I had never felt this way about anyone. I reached over and brushed a piece of hair out of her face and she rolled over and laid on my chest. I had never wanted anyone the way I wanted her. I moved out from underneath her and picked her up. I carried her back to Ginny's room and lied her down on the makeshift bed. As I put her down I started to come back up, but before I could, Hermione's hand came out and grabbed my shirt. She pulled me down and kissed me lightly. As she let go she whispered 'thank you, Ron' and rolled over and went back to sleep,"

Harry sat there listening to this whole story, while smiling about too. When Ron finished Harry looked over at him and smiled wider.

" Ron, does Hermione know how you feel?" Harry asked.

" No, I don't think she even remembers what happened. She was to sleepy. Anyways I don't want her finding out…"

" But Ron,"

" No Harry, she is not to find out what I have told you. Promise me Harry,"

" I promise,"

" Looks like you have a visitor," Ron said as he pointed towards the periapt door. Harry turned and pushed his glasses up his face so he could see who Ron was pointing at. Backing up through the door, Alice was pulling her trunk through the door, With one last tug, she pulled it though the door, but the in the process sending her flying backwards. She landed on the floor with a thud, attracting the attention of everyone in the room. Even though there were very few people, they all stared at her with wide eyes. Harry and Ron jumped up and both lifted Alice up. She flew in the air as both boys threw her in the air slightly. When she landed on her feet, she straighten her skirt and tossed her hair aside to see who was holding her. She smiled when she say Harry and Ron's arms around her. When they let go, she smiled.

" Thanks for the catch guys, it was a big help," she leaned over and hugged Harry, then Ron. " Guess what!"

" What?" Harry said as he laughed at Alice's expression.

" I'm in Gryffindor," Alice exclaimed as she leaped out and hugged Harry. Harry smiled greatly, and hugged her back.

" That's great, what are your classes?" Harry asked as they parted.

" Potions, Charms, Transfiguration, Ancient Rune Scriptures, and Defense Against The Dark Arts,"

" That's almost every class we have, Harry. Except Ancient Rune Scriptures, I think Hermione has that one with you though, so you'll know everyone in your classes," Ron said turning to Alice with a smile.

" I'm glad your so happy about this, I thought you hated me," Alice expressed. She blushed as Ron laughed.

" No, not at all Alice, I just wasn't in a very good mood when you met me, sorry about that…"

" Oh it's no problem, I'll be right back boys, I got to go put my trunk away," and with that, Alice disappeared up the stair to the 6th years girl dormitory.

" Psst, Harry?" a voice said from behind Harry's back. He turned around to find Dean and Seamus standing behind him.

" Is that your girl?" Dean asked with a smile. " She's quite beautiful. What's her accent?"

" She's from Texas, she moved up here to be with her aunt," Harry answered.

" Harry!" Alice bellowed from the top of the stair. " Harry, class starts soon, lets go!"

Harry laughed and watched as Alice leaned over the railing. Then, out of nowhere, Alice leaned over the railing and jumped. Ron and Harry jumped at the same time and ran over to try and catch her, but before they could get to her, she landed lightly on her feet, as if her she was floating.

" Come on, were gunna be late!" she cried. Alice reached out and grabbed both of their wrists and pulled them out of the common room. They ran down the halls until Ron and Harry started to wheeze.

" Ok, here we are!" she exclaimed as they stood outside the transfiguration classroom.

" How did you know where the classroom was?" Ron asked as he gripped his chest and coughed.

" Professor Snape showed me where all my classes were…on Dumbledore's orders," she added when Harry gave her a look.

" Ron, Harry, Alice!" a familiar voice sounded. They all turned around and saw Hermione running towards them.

" You have class with us Alice?" Hermione asked.

" Yep, so shall we proceed?" She asked back.

" Lets," Hermione added as all three of them walked into the classroom.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: sorry for such a short stop. My friend was bugging me to finish it. Tell me what you think, thanks! 


End file.
